


Broken Puzzle

by WritingAtHeart



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh, Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, No Anzu Mazaki, No Romance, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Season 0, Sorry Anzu Fans, Yami And Yugi are Switched, Yami no Game | Shadow Game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-06-09 17:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19480237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingAtHeart/pseuds/WritingAtHeart
Summary: Yami thinks the world is cold and cruel. His anger at this fact drives everyone but his grandfather away, and he can't seem to find anyone to help him. All he has in his life is his puzzle. What he doesn't know, is that inside said puzzle is a little spirit who can't remember who he was, but knows that he wants to help people. What happens when the puzzle is finished, and the power of darkness inside is let lose?





	1. The Start

Yami was startled from a dream-like state and back to reality by the sharp-sounding bell, releasing the board students from their academic prison. It barely took 20 seconds for half the students to escape. The rest lingered, talking to one another about plans for after school, or some other social event. Yami paid this activity no mind, going back to the game of solitaire he had left in front of him. However, this did not stop him from overhearing the conversation two desks away.

"Hey, you idiots want to play basketball?"

"Yeah, let's invite the girls too." Honestly, did these jerks ever shut up?

"Yeah, right! I'd sooner invite that Yami kid. What a joke!"

Said “Yami kid” was trying not to listen to the conversation and focus on his game. He could move that 2 over there, but he'd need a- “God. Where'd he even come up with that name? Darkness, Seriously?" -black four. He could try for the king there, but-

"At least it's less weird than his other name. I mean, not even the teachers can pronounce it."

"What a freak. All he does is sit around by himself, playing those stupid games. At least when he's not throwing one of his temper tantrums. I just hope I don't get him in gym class tomorrow."

By this point Yami's hands had curled into fists. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, they weren't even the most hurtful he’d heard. (Apparently jocks were as stupid as they were loud.) But today had been bad enough without his nickname being rubbed in his face. He knew how stupid it was, the bullies reminded him enough every other day, and it wasn’t like he picked it. Still it was better than his real name. That didn’t stop the sting of the words though, not even close.

The other boys had left the room, and the multi-haired teen was the only one left. Faces swam in Yami’s mind, cruel scowls, and disapproving eyes flashed in front of him. A reminder of everyone, and everything, which had made his life miserable. He was sick of this school, he was sick of this city, he was sick of this world. Nothing existed here except cruelty and injustice. And the thing he hated most was how everyone judged him for being angry and short tempered, when they gave him plenty of reason to be!

It was _them_ who shoved people around on purpose, it was _them_ who pointed out every flaw everyone else had and never their own, and it was _them_ who kept walking when someone needs help. No one ever helped! No one ever stopped! No one ever looked at anyone else! Everyone was just so… so… Infuriating!

"Dammit!" Yami fist slammed against the table and the playing cards scattered everywhere. He didn't care about the loss of his game, or the fact that he now had to clean them up. All he felt was anger.

He just wanted one person who could look beyond his stupid nickname, his insane hair that just refused to be died or styled in any way, and his temper. Just one good person who he could trust, and who could trust him. But where would he ever get that in this stupid world?

Well, there was one thing that could possibly give him that.

A slight smile curled across Yami's face, his hand moving towards his book bag. From its depth he brought up a golden box with many hieroglyphics and a large golden eye on its center, always seeming to look at him with reassurance. Its gaze was gentle, as if it was watching out for him. It had been looking at him like that way for over eight years now and, even though he took comfort in it, Yami hoped that he would soon be able to put the box away in favor of a more personal treasure.

As he reached his other hand forward to lift the lid, a voice rang out through the empty classroom.

"Hey, Honda! Look who I found!" A blond adolescence, with the most annoying voice ever, yelled down the hall. Of course the universe insisted on him having a bad day on the one time he decided to bring his treasure to school.

"Hello, Jounouchi." Yami sighed. "What do you want?" It was not uncommon for Honda and Jounouchi to tease and poke fun at him, but it was more of an annoyance than actual bullying. But why, of all times, did they have to come in right when he was starting on his puzzle?

"I've just come to see how my old pal has been doing. After all it's been a while since I've seen you."

"You stole my bag and hung it above the teacher's desk, yesterday!"

"Come on now, that was ages ago." Honda said. Honda was a lot more rational than Jou and found less pleasure in bullying, he still was annoying though.

"Oy, What's this?” Jounouchi snatched the golden box from the table.

"Hey!" Yami nearly whirled around in his chair. "Give that back!"

"What's in it? A picture of your girlfriend?" Honda taunted.

"Something much more valuable for you to get your grimy little hands on." Yami pulled out his chair and stood up. "So I would appreciate it if you gave it back!" He held out his hand for the box, glaring at Jounouchi.

"Humm. No." Jounouchi through the box in the air towards Honda, who just managed to catch it.

"Hey! Quit it!" Yami was nearly boiling at his point. He had dealt with everything from burnt breakfast, to idiotic peers and boring teachers all day. He was not in the mood to deal with this ridiculous monkey-in-the-middle game that was going on with his most prized possession in the world.

"I said, give it BACK!" He jumped into the air in a desperate attempt to grab the box, however he just missed. Slipping on the cards he had spilled earlier and landing with a thump to the ground.

By this time Jou had the box again and was tossing it from hand-to-hand, ending their senseless game.

"What's in this little box anyway? Must be a big deal if you're acting like such a girl about it."

"Fine, if you want you can look. Just give it back afterwards." Jounouchi, with a grin like he had caught the canary, opened the box and peered inside. A bored look settled over his face.

"Seriously?! A puzzle?! You’re this obsessed over a puzzle? Man, you really are a girl."

“It’s not _just_ a puzzle, you blond mutt!” Yami jumped up and throw a punch at Jou’s face. The blond just dodged, and in doing so dropped the box. Yami just managed to catch it before its contents when spilling about the floor with the cards.

"Come on, Honda." Jounouchi said. Then left the room with his friend, but not before turning towards Yami and saying, “You know that anger is the reason you’ll never have any friends, right?” Leaving before Yami could yell something back.

Yami waited until he was sure they were not coming back to place the box back on the desk. After cleaning up the playing cards and slotting them back into his pocket he turned back towards the box. He needed to get home very soon, but that didn’t mean there wasn’t enough time to fit a few pieces together.

Opening the box felt like he was opening a box of sunshine. A light glow filled him that only happened when he was solving this puzzle. His fingers reached inside and pulled out a few of the pieces hoping to slot them together. All the while he was doing this, he tried to think of the wish that his grandfather had promised this little puzzle would grant. While also trying not to think about what Jounouchi had said, or cry.

What he didn't know, what no one knew, was that someone was hearing his wish. Someone was curled up in the dark, hiding from horrific monsters, listening to the clinking of puzzle pieces.


	2. Coming Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things come together. Figuratively and literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to: ayelenrock, vamp_ire, DocterCaboom, NervousNumbat, MsAquaMarvella, EternalSailorDianamon, PreciselyRandom, WavesOver, and Ash_Rabbit for your Comments and Kudos. They always make me smile every-time I read them.

Jonouchi walked with Honda down the gaping corridor, the quietness it held was causing every step they took to sound louder and more overwhelming than it actually was. Jou was trying his best to take deep and steadying breaths, he needed to tame the wild emotions that always erupted in him around Yami.

_In and out_. The sounds of their feet hitting the floor echoed around him.

_In and out._ His hands were clenched into fists, fighting the violent thoughts that surrounded him.

_In and out._ The sound of his breathing was growing louder.

_In and out._ The sounds were changing now.

_In and out._ They were no longer the sounds of two teenagers walking down the hallway; they were the sounds of fists hitting their targets, rushed and angry breathing.

_In and out._ Jou had always tried so hard to forget those things.

"Jonouchi? You in there bud?" Honda had stopped walking and placed his hand on Jonouchi's shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry. I’m gonna get something to eat, want to join me?" Honda’s eyes narrowed.

"You all right?"

"’Course, why wouldn't I be?" Honda's look didn't go away.

"Just wondering. I mean after what happened with Yami, I'd assume something be wrong."

"Naw, I'm fine. He didn't even touch me."

"I'm not talking about when he tried to hit you." _Shoot._ Jonouchi's brain panicked. _Play dumb._

"I don't know what you're talking about." Honda's look grew softer.

"You and I both know why we pick on Yami."

Jonouchi felt his resolve start to cave. Good old Honda, always knowing what was happening in his head. Jou never needed to explain anything to him, he always just knew. It was something that brought him great comfort, and endless frustration. No one could hide anything from Honda for long, but the truth this time was not hard to see.

Yami needed to learn to control that destructive temper of his. This was something that Jou had been determined to help him with, even if Yami hated him for it. It didn’t matter. If Yami could handle Honda’s and his annoyances without blowing up, he might be able to keep a hold of it when it really mattered. Jonouchi hadn't been able to control his and, well, look where it got him. He saw far too much of himself in Yami, far too much of the him that he had tried to leave behind, Jou was always scared that the old him would come back.

Jonouchi was trying to think of something to say next. Maybe it was something to try and convince Honda that he was okay. He didn’t know. But before he could, his body was covered by the darkness of a long shadow.

"What's this I hear about picking on someone?" a new voice asked.

Jonouchi turned and saw a mountain of a man. The man was almost twice as big as Jou, behind him were two smaller, yet equally strong looking males. All three wore bright red armbands. The Hall Monitors, and their leader Ushio.

"Sorry. ‘Fraid I don't know what you're talking about." Jonouchi responded resorting to a cool and calm façade he had perfected over the years. A cruel look pasted into Ushio's eyes.

"Are you certain? I'm quite sure I heard about someone named Yami."

"As I said, I don't know what you're on about." Jonouchi concentrated on keeping his mask securely in place. He had heard the stories about what happened to people who Ushio had caught bullying. He, for one, didn't want to be another horror story. A cruel smirk crossed the Hall Monitors face, he shrugged.

"If you say so."

The three brushed past Jonouchi and Honda, who had been standing very still for the whole ordeal. The moment they rounded the corner Honda nearly collapsed.

"That was way too close. We might want to lie low next couple days.” Jonouchi said nothing. “I'm heading home, see you tomorrow?" Honda asked. Jou smiled and nodded.

The moment his friend rounded the corner, Jou reached into his pocket and pulled out a glinting piece of gold. It was a small puzzle piece, and if it wasn't for the color it would've been completely unassuming. He was ashamed to admit when he had taken it, it had been out of greed and selfishness.

The puzzle had been solid gold, and looked pretty old too. The dark side of his mind whispered that he could sell it, make some money. Money he could use to pay off his dad's debts. He thought about stuffing the whole thing in his backpack and running. Instead he had merely snuck a piece from the box.

The eye in the center gazed up at him innocently from his hand. It almost looked questioning. _Why did you take me? What are you going to do now?_ Jou wished it looked accusing. He had dealt with accusing glares his whole life, but instead it looked innocent and inquiring. He hated it.

Why did he do this? This is something the old him would've done. Not him now! Hatred curled in his gut. He thought he could be better! He thought he could resist the temptation! But, of course, he couldn't.

A fit of anger and guilt over ran him. He threw the golden piece, wanting its eye away from him. By luck, the kind that only Jonouchi could have, it flew out the open window just to his left.

He froze. Oh God, what had he done? He ran to the window and looked out. Outside he saw the water channel. Why a school would have a water channel, he didn't know, but it was the only place the piece could have landed.

Horror settled in his stomach. Yami's words echoed in his mind. " _It's not_ just _a puzzle, you blonde mutt!_ " This puzzle meant something to Yami, something important, and he had just lost a piece of it.

Guilt and shame once again grabbed hold of Jonouchi's body, (didn’t it always?) this time a thousand times worse. He ran towards the door out of the school, trying to outrun the savage emotions. It didn’t work.

He raced through the streets of his home city, through the door of his apartment, and past his sleeping dad. Tears were so close to spilling down his face. All the while, a single and horrible mantra repeated within the confines of his mind.

_You did this._

_You did this._

_You did this._

* * *

Yami stretched his hands over his head, allowing the tense muscles to relax. He was relieved to be out of school and heading back to the game shop. His grandfather was probably already in the kitchen making some attempt at a decent dinner. A smile crossed Yami's face at the thought of the pleasant old man, always ready to give him a safe place to relax.

Suddenly a large hand placed itself on his shoulder. The hand was already unusually large, and Yami was a small teenager to begin with. So it completely enclosed his shoulder. Startled by this action, Yami ripped his shoulder from the hand’s grip, doing a complete 180 to face his captor. He was surprised to see it was Ushio and his cronies.

Yami had only spoken to the Hall Monitor once. Ushio had been warning him about what should happen if he ended up bullying another student. However, Yami doubted Ushio actually cared. Ushio had beaten up more people, sorry, _“bullies”_ than anyone else at school. He had called it "Justice." Yami called it, “a hypocrite who found a loophole in the school rules." But he supposed no matter what you call it, the outcome was still the same.

"What do you want, Ushio?" He asked with a sour voice.

"Yami, I want you to be straight with me. Have you been bullied by any of your peers lately?"

The question was so out of left field, Yami's mouth dropped open. Normally, it was him who was being accused of being the aggressor. He was never blamed for being the victim.

"What?"

"Have you," Ushio began, speaking slowly as if to a child. “Been picked on?”

“What kind of question is that?” Yami spat back, avoiding the question all together. Technically, yes, he had. But he didn't need help with it, and even if he did he would never ask this creep for help.

"Really? Not even by, say, Honda or Jonouchi?”

_Crap._ How did Ushio figure that out? Did those two idiots spill what was happening to Ushio? No, they couldn't possibly be that idiotic. Still, here he was, being asked by Ushio if he was being bullied. Yami growled out the safest answer he could.

"I'm sorry, but I'm pretty sure that's none of your business."

Yami turned and walked away, not bothering to check how the lumbering Hall Monitor had taken his response. If he had looked back, perhaps he would have been more prepared for what happened the next day.

* * *

The next morning, horrible events took place. They were the types of events that had first convinced Yami of the injustice of the world. But despite this they had begun something, something that would deeply change the lives of countless others and change Yami the most. Despite this the young adolescent was not involved until far later in the awful morning.

Yami was tired, very tired. The night before had been very long, with little sleep to shorten the time. However it had been worth it. The pieces of the golden puzzle were coming together, their shapes slowly forming. The long eight years of waiting were coming to an end. And Yami refused to give up, he could stand the tiredness for now.

Yami made his way out of the classroom and started towards his next class, when two Hall Monitors approached him.

"Ushio wishes to speak with you." One of them said. Yami's hands tightened on his bag.

"Tell him to back off already! I told him yesterday nothing is going on and I don't need, nor want, his help." He tried to shove between the two, wanting this conversation to be over as quickly as possible. But one of them grabbed his arm to keep him from walking away.

"He has something you definitely like to see."

"Get your hands off of me!" Yami yanked his arm away, a familiar fury building up inside of him. But the Hall Monitors words peaked his interest.

What could Ushio have, that could possibly have anything to do with Yami?

"What does he want me to see?" Yami growled out. It felt like more like an omission than a question.

"Follow us and you'll find out." The answer was vague, far too vague for Yami's liking. But if there was one thing that someone could use against him, it was his curiosity. He reluctantly followed the Hall Monitors out onto the front yard, around the side of the building, and into the small and dark alleyway between the main building and the gym. 

This sent all kinds of red flags flying through Yami's head, but all of those were shocked into silence by the sight that lay before him. Jou and Honda were leaning against the wall, their uniforms ripped and tattered, and bruises covering everything Yami could see.

"Ah Yami, good to finally see you." Ushio's voice rumbled out. Yami's own voice seem to have tangled itself up in his throat. "What do you think? It took a lot of effort and time, but this should be a satisfying conclusion for you."

“What the hell?!” Yami’s voice released itself, and rose to an angry roar. "'Satisfying conclusion'! What the %^#&? How could this possibly be ‘satisfying’? I don’t know what kind of twisted mind you have to think that any of this could be a good conclusion, but I don't want any part of it!"

Yami ran over to the two figures on the ground, kneeling down to get a better look at their breathing. Honda was out cold, but looked in as much pain as Jonouchi who was awake, and was glaring at Yami with hate. The golden brown in his eyes appearing dark and menacing.

"Never knew you could sink this low, Yami. Should’a known." Jonouchi said, this only fueled the burning fire In Yami's gut.

"You think I wanted this? I told Ushio that it was none of his business. You're a jerk and an idiot Jonouchi, but you're not a monster. And neither am I."

Yami examined both Honda and Jonouchi trying to find a way to get them both to the nurse’s office. If he hadn't been so focused on this task he would've noticed Jonouchi gazed turn from hateful to slightly surprised. When Ushio told him that he was Yami's bodyguard, it made it seem as though Yami had hired him. The moment Yami had opened his mouth, however, doubt had wormed its way into Jou's mind. The doubt only grew as the terrible events continue to unfold.

"So, this isn't satisfying enough for you?" Ushio said, a jagged smile opening across his face. "Well then I'm certain I can do much better. Step aside."

Yami rose to his feet, a confidence filling the air that Yami had usually struggled to find.

"No."

"No?" Ushio asked, the smile slipping ever so slightly. "Want to do it yourself then? Go ahead. Revenge _does_ always feel better when you do it yourself." Yami's eyes narrowed

"No!"

“Come on now, think about it. They've hurt you, they've teased and ridiculed for days on end. They deserve punishment."

"No they don’t! Me being hurt doesn't make hurting them back right!"

For one moment there was silence. In that moment many things happened. Jou's eyes turned to Yami and a realization crossed his mind. For one moment he saw beyond everything that Yami had between himself and the outside world. Jonouchi saw someone who wanted to do good but had no idea how. Someone who is confused and lost, battling so much at once and perhaps having no place for refuge. For once Jou didn’t see the darker form of himself that he had fought for so long. He saw hope for the wild haired teen.

In that same moment, Yami felt certainty. He did not feel angry or overwhelmed, just certain. Certain he had done the right thing, that whatever came next would be worth it, that he had made the right choice.

I feel it necessary to say, for the benefit of those who choose to read this, that this moment affected a third person, a shadow that flitted between broken walls that they could not see. This moment changed them, for in this moment they understood something. Something that gave them a sure and strong purpose. A purpose that we shall explore another time.

"Whatever you say." Ushio said dismissively, breaking the moment. "Still, I have provided my services and I receive payment for those. My fee shall be ¥200,000." Yami's certainty shattered.

"200,000? I'm not paying that! I didn't ask for this, in fact I asked you to do the exact opposite!"

The jagged smile returned.

"Oh, so you're a cheapskate. Well I didn't want to do this, but I'm afraid you leave me no choice."

Ushio gestured with his hand to the Hall Monitors that had brought Yami to the horrid scene. Yami had forgotten they had even been there. The two move forward threateningly, and Yami readied himself. The moment one drew close enough, he kicked out hard. It landed on the males shin, causing him to yell and hop on one foot comically. Yami's bark may have been worse than his bite, but that didn't mean he didn't have a bite.

The other one dove forward, Yami diving out of the way. But in doing so exposed his back to the one he just hit. Angered by his source shin, the man leapt forward and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist lifting him up high. Yami yelped and tried to break the man's grip. But before he could, he found he had been switched to one arm the other wrapping on the insides of his elbows and pulling it back. He fought to kick him, but couldn't get the right angle. The short teen was effectively trapped.

The second man rose to his feet behind Ushio, whose smile had not left his face once. He loomed over Yami, his eyes looking crazed. It struck fear into Yami's heart, terror causing his eyes to widen and legs to tremble.

"Now," Ushio said, voice completely calm. "Let's see if I can convince you to accept my generous offer."

* * *

_Klink. Klink._ Yami's hand shook as he tried to fit the two puzzle pieces together. _Click_. A perfect match, he would've normally celebrated, but he was far too sore and worried to do so.

He had managed to get to the school nurse when Ushio had finally left. Honda and Jonouchi had no longer been there, they’d probably left when Ushio was distracted. Yami had been given the day off and returned home to a very worried grandfather. His grandfather had sat him down and patched him up. Muttering things about how Yami should have told a teacher what was happening. He was aware Yami had been bullied, but he didn't know it had been this bad.

When he had finally been left alone, Yami looked through his savings. It was not near enough. He hadn't expected it to be. With a defeated and worried attitude he decided to sit down to work on his puzzle.

Where could he possibly get that kind of money before tomorrow? He could work and save for it if he had the time, but time was something he didn't have. He could ask his grandfather, but Yami was enough of a burden without asking for extra money. It was another dead end. Normally he just tell the principal, but Ushio wasn't breaking any school rules. If you are defending yourself or others, you are welcome to physically harm the aggressor. Ushio could easily spin it to make it look like he was the aggressor. It wouldn't have been hard to believe.

_Click._ A large group of pieces came together, Yami reached for another group of pieces to add on, but found his hand meeting only the wooden table. He paused and truly looked at the puzzle for the first time since picking it up that night.

It had, for the first time, formed a complete shape. An upside down pyramid. Arranged at the top, for you to tie it onto a rope, was a small loop. Yami's eyes widened, the puzzle was complete! Well almost.

A single gaping hole stared up at him. He knew which peace would fit in it. It was the one with the eye that match the front of the box it came in. When he was young, he had been fascinated with the piece, trying to fit the others around it. But this just made the process more complex. He still pulled it out sometimes to look at it though. Now, it was all he needed to finish the puzzle.

He reached into the box to grip the item that would end eight years of long labor. He found both his hand and the box empty. He turned towards the box, panic overwhelming him. It wasn't possible. It had to be here somewhere.

He jumped up and raced over to his backpack unzipping all the pockets and digging everything out. His homework, his extra games, and every single textbook he had. The piece was not there. He jumped up and raced around the room pulling open his closet, emptying his toy chest, and scouring under his bed. There wasn't a single glint of gold.

After many long minutes, Yami stood in the middle of his messy and torn apart room. His breath heaved, his mind slowed, and his heart stopped pounding. He stumbled to his desk, barely making it there. Collapsing into the chair, he buried his head into his hands on the desk. He didn't want to cry, but the tears were still coming.

All of his life's work was for nothing. It was all ended over a stupid mistake that he could do nothing to fix. All that hope and time wasted on a puzzle that would never be finished and a wish that would never be granted.

Yami heard the door to his room open. Quiet and sure footsteps were tiptoeing their way around the papers and games strewn about the room. They stopped just beside him. An old and wrinkled hand placed itself on his shoulder.

"My goodness, Yami!" His grandfather's voice exclaimed. "You've done it! You've done what thousands could not! You've solved the Millennium Puzzle!"

"No I didn't." Admitting the defeat was far more difficult than he anticipated. The tears finally float free. "I lost a piece. It's worthless."

"Now, Yami don't say that."

"Why? It's true!" Yami said lifting his head from his hands to yell at the old man. His grandfather, to his credit, did not fall back. Yami picked up the puzzle and shoved it at him. "Sell it to a pawn shop or something, I don't care."

He did care, he cared a lot.

The puzzle was placed back down beside Yami, while the hand that lay on his shoulder gently squeezed.

"Yami, you have poured your heart and soul into this puzzle. No matter what challenges it gave you, you overcame them. You never paused and you never stopped. Why do so now?"

From his pocket, his grandfather drew out a glint of yellow. A glimmering eye on its surface seemed to brighten upon seeing Yami's face. Yami's heart brightened with hope to match it. It was the missing puzzle piece.

"Grandpa, how did you-"

"A young boy came to the shop, soaking wet. Gave me this. He said he found it on the ground. No clue how he found out it belonged here."

What Yami's grandfather didn't mention, is that the young man had also told him of the problem with Ushio, and the ¥200,000 that was required of his grandson. The younger man it practically begged the older to help him. The horrified grandfather had barely agreed before the younger had run off, conveniently forgetting to tell the older man his name.

Yami shakily took the piece into his hand, stared at it for a few moments, and then launched himself at his grandfather in a tackling hug.

“Thank you.” Yami whispered. His grandfather hugged back. They stayed in this positioned till Yami pulled back, the puzzle piece still clasped in his hand. His grandfather smiled and patted his shoulder.

"I'm off to bed. You'd better be too, once you finish that puzzle."

Yami nodded, and turned towards said Puzzle. Because of this he did not see his grandfather pick up his backpack as he began to leave the room. Yami also didn't notice him slip a white envelope with double the amount of money Yami needed into the bag, leaving it propped up against the door before he left.

Yami picked up the nearly complete puzzle in one hand, and the missing piece in the other. He took a deep breath and lowered the piece to its spot, whispering the wish he had held onto for so long.

"I wish... that I could be happy. I wish that I wasn't angry all the time. I wish someone could make me happy."

_Click!_

The puzzle grew warm in Yami's hand, the cracks in between the pieces glowing. Yami couldn't move, couldn't speak, and could barely breathe. Faint and far-off voices began to whisper, while the eye on the center lit up with golden light. The light gathered in the center of the eye, and shot out in a bright beam, striking Yami straight in the forehead. It was so powerful it knocked him backwards, out of the chair and onto the floor.

Yami’s body shook and convulsed with tremors, his eyes grew glassy, and his mind went blank. A third eye, reflecting the one on the puzzle, appeared upon his forehead where the beam had struck. Across the floor his shadow elongated, crawling up the wall beside him, reflecting his position.

Then it all stopped. Yami's third eye vanished, his body stopped trembling, and the puzzle on the desk stopped glowing. The only thing that had remained was the long shadow on the wall.

Yami rose to his feet, but he was different. As he stood his form appeared meeker, his features much more gentle, but his stance was more certain. Then normally narrow and bright brown eyes opened. Except they were now soft, round, green ones.

"So, it's game time."


	3. Devouring Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What would you do if you were asked to play a game for what you want most? How far would you be willing to go? Ushio's answer: All the way. But what would that cost you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today, I am giving out "Thank you"s to orangesauce, Lairen_Hay, Dovah_Derp, Cakime707, MoonFire_Arc, Leothefox8, Mattoidneko, EternalSailorDianamon, PreciselyRandom, and WavesOver. Your love of this fic is what's keeping it going.

The front yard of the school, surrounded by walls of stone, felt completely separate from the city surrounding it. The moon's overpowering brightness created dark voids of shadows, and fields of silver light. The sharp contrast between the two made a feeling of confusion and unease. It was almost as though when Ushio entered through the gate, that he had stepped into another realm.

Ushio's hands twitched in his pocket with anxiety. The yard was silent, but the dark shadows could hide anything. And, though he wouldn't admit it, everything about the situation set him on edge. He stopped and spotted a dark figure in the shadow of the main building, sitting on the side of a folding table. Just close enough to the light for Ushio to make out the basic outline of spiked hair and a typical school uniform.

"Yami. Surprised you decided to pay up this late. You could'a just given it to me tomorrow." The figure turned his head away from the nothingness he’d been staring at, and towards the hall monitor.

"Forgive me for making you come out so late. I just want to get this business done with as soon as possible."

"Look, just fork over the money and let's get this done with."

The figure reached into his pocket and pulled out a white envelope. He opened it and brought out a stack of yen. Ushio tapped his foot impatiently. Out of the corner of his eye he thought he saw one of the shadows move. He froze and was about to turn around when he heard a disappointed hum from the boy with the white envelope.

"Oh my, it seems I might've brought 40,000 instead of 20,000. I'm terribly sorry. I can count out your money for you."

Ushio's mind stuttered to a halt, and an open mouth grin widened his face. This was golden, perfect, the universe was finally paying its dues to him. Now we just had to find a way to get it. He was so caught up in his mind of greed, that he did not bother to think of how Yami could have possibly brought that much extra by mistake. The boy, still sitting on the table, suddenly stopped counting.

"Or," he said, successfully gaining the attention of one greedy man. "If you would like, we could play a game."

"A game?" "Yes. If I win I get to keep all ¥40,000, if you win you get to keep it. Or don't play and keep your 20,000." The offer was too tempting.

"Sure kid, I'll play your game."

The figure slipped off the table, and leaned slightly forward into the moonlight. It must have been the longness of the shadows that made him look smaller than he actually was, must have been the moonlight that made his skin looks so pale, and perhaps he merely forgot to style his hair so that the golden bangs would stand upwards like a crown. But Ushio's mind was far too distracted by the bills in the figures hand to notice the difference, or the fact that the figure made certain to keep his eyes hidden.

"Very well then. If you just hand me the knife in your jacket we can begin."

Ushio did as told and handed the knife to the pale teen. Said teen walked to the side of the table that was still covered in shadows. He then placed the yen on his hand, and held the knife in the other.

"Here's how the game works. When their turn begins the player will place the money on top of their hand, they will then stab the knife through the money and lift the knife backup. The player keeps the bills that are still on the knife. They then pass the remaining money and the knife to the other player. Who does the same thing.

"The person with the most money at the end of the game wins. But if you stab your hand you automatically lose the game. Do you understand the rules?" Ushio nodded. "Excellent. Because I’ve already have things set up on my end I think I'll go first."

The shadow-cloaked child plunged the knife into the yen. When he removed the knife from the pile, only a few bills came with it. The figure merely shrugged, removing the bills from the knife. He handed it along with the remanding bills to his opponent.

"Your turn." Ushio gladly took the bills, setting them on top of his hand. He gazed down at them, and then to his opponent's measly stack of bills. He would never win that way. So with all of his strength, Ushio plunged the knife far deeper into the pile then the other boy had.

He gently removed the knife from the stack. 100,000 yen clung to the knife. Ushio smiled wickedly. He was, for certain, going to win. But the boy who had challenged him did not look concerned. He just simply smiled and took the knife and the remaining bills, and then began his turn again.

This repeated for several minutes. The pile of bills slowly decreasing. Ushio had far more money than the little twerp. But the boy did not show the slightest bit of aggravation. He would just hold out his hands for the knife.  The pile had finally dwindled down to its last few bills. Ushio let out a wicked smile. It was his turn now. He was going to win this! He just needed to avoid stabbing his hand. The blade in his hand appeared to shine with victory.

What happened next was something that was both unexpected and frightening. As Ushio raised the knife he felt his hand tighten with strength he did not need. He turned towards his hand and tried to make it relax. It did not. Ushio felt fear in his heart, he tried desperately to calm the muscles in his hand. But if anything they just seem to grow tighter. Strength he didn't need, nor want was building in his arm. And he could do nothing to stop it.

"Is something wrong, Ushio?" the shadowy figure across from him asked in a calm and gentle manner. "Is your hand not obeying you? Is your own strength not obeying you?" The Hall Monitor's eyes widened. How had he- "Listen to me very carefully. Your greed is controlling you right now. You have always listen to it, always obeyed it. But now for the first time you are trying to fight it. But you find you cannot.

"But there is something you can do. You can put down the knife. You can walk away from the game. You can be free from your greed. If you do not, well then you will still lose the game. Are you willing to sacrifice your hand for a useless loss?"

The words stung in Ushio's mind. His eyes twitch between the hand with the knife and the figure in front of him. What could he possibly do? His hand was shaking from the unneeded strength. It was going to stab down hard, no matter what he did. There was no way out! Unless...

Ushio's eyes flew back to the boy across from him. A wicked idea growing in his mind. He began to laugh crazily. He twisted the knife in his hand so it would stab downwards, not towards the money, but towards his enemy. 

It was lightning fast, there was no warning, to an outsider it would have been over in a second. But when Ushio looked to see the carnage of his kill, there was nothing there. His laughter stopped, his heart pounded, and his eyes widened.

"So, you couldn't obey the rules." Ushio turned his head to the right and saw Yami. But with his mind cleared by shock, he discovered it wasn't Yami he had been playing against.

You could easily reason away everything about Yami that had been different. But there was no way to reason against the wide, green eyes that had been hiding moments ago. They were now staring openly at Ushio, intense and frightening, but there was a sadness to them. And as Ushio watched tears slowly began to pour out of them.

But what was more horrifying and distracting was the third glowing eye that opened on not-Yami's forehead.

"I didn't want to have to do this." Not-Yami said. "I really didn't. I gave you every opportunity I could. To walk away, to accept defeat. But you didn't. And now I have to do this. You're a bad person, Ushio. I gave you the opportunity to change. You didn't take it. Now I have to do this, because it's the rules. I'm so very sorry."

The boy closed his normal eyes, tears still streaming downward. He lifted his finger to point at Ushio.

"Penalty Game." he whispered, his voice shaking. "Devouring Greed."

In the few moments after these words had been said, two things happened. The most dramatic of which happened to Ushio. In front of him swirled hundreds of yen. He reached out to grab them but they floated away from him, as if blown by a breeze. He repeated the action trying to catch them. They just kept floating away. He screeched and tried to catch them running about the schoolyard chasing invisible money he would never be able to touch.

The second thing that happened was that not-Yami fell to his knees. The eye had since faded, but the tears kept coming. Running down his cheeks, falling to the ground. Guilt and pain stirred inside the boy. He fell further onto his hands now. He began to speak, in a shaky voice

"I-I have given you, your greatest desire. And,” A hitched breath, “I have also forbade you from receiving it. Only when you realize how fruitless your desire is, will it vanish." He hoped Ushio would realize that soon.

* * *

Yami awoke the next morning to find himself within bed, not remembering how he got there. He sat up, is mind trying desperately to find an explanation. It was then a glint of gold caught his attention. He twisted in bed and found on the desk a pyramid-shaped puzzle.

For the first time, in a long time, joy over ran Yami. He jumped up out of bed with the type of energy that only young children were said to have. He rushed over and picked up his prized possession. Cradling it between his two hands. The eye glinting up at him with equal joy. Yami's grin was brighter than any sun, as he swung the rope attached to the puzzle over his head.

It was this joy that led him to forget the memory loss, and that he had never tied a rope around the loop of the puzzle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this is so late! I wrote half of it shortly after I posted the last one. But it got deleted, and boy, does that KILL motivation. But here it is. I know a lot of you didn't expect Yugi to do punishment games, but if he didn't Ushio would keep hurting people. And he is vary upset about it. The next chapter is going to be short, but it'll come out quicker. See you there! - WritingAtHeart


	4. Madness and Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and comments from: Daisythebird, klonoafan5, AuroraDragon, Leothefox8, and WavesOver. You are lovely and should be loved and cared for.

The moment the school gates came into view, all the joy and Yami's heart withered. He stared up at the gates and felt his hand tremble lightly. It was quickly clenched into a fist to stop its traitorous movements. This was nothing, he could handle this.

This was a lie. A very obvious lie at that. But sometimes lying to yourself is the only way to get you to do anything. So Yami screamed lies in his head, hoping to mute the truth. And, clenching his eyes shut, stepped inside the school grounds.

He immediately bolted for the door. His eyes snapping open as he ran to keep an eye out for enemies. But what stopped him halfway to the door was not a crazed man with the knife, threatening him. It was just a crazed man in the corner jumping around and angrily screaming something that no one could understand.

Yami's mouth dropped open when he saw Ushio. Everyone had known he was crazy, but no one had ever expected him to snap in this way. The students that stopped to stare, (because there were always people staring at this sorta thing,) kept their distance. Not wanting to get in the madman's way. Someone was running away from the scene hopefully to call a teacher.

A teacher could not come soon enough, because Ushio was getting worse. He had stopped running and was staring at the empty air in front of him. He then collapsed onto his knees and rolled into a ball and began rocking back and forth mumbling incoherently, and as Yami watched sobs broke in-between the nonsense words.

This scene made something stir inside of Yami. Something thick, slimy, and sticky. That also happened to weigh a thousand pounds. Something that felt an awful lot like guilt.

But that didn't make any sense, there was no reason for him to feel guilty. He had nothing to do with this. Nothing in the world. Maybe it wasn't guilt he was feeling, maybe it was nausea at the scene itself. One of the girls in the crowd had already thrown up. Yeah, it must've been that.

One more lie that Yami was telling himself.

By the time that the paramedics had arrived, Yami had frankly decided he'd seen enough. He turned away and walked into the school's main hallway. Trying to rid himself of the hateful images in his mind. Then looking up he saw a mop of golden brown hair, a half sleazy - half friendly looking face, and the smile that could have been worth its weight in gold if it didn't look so mischievous.

"A'y there, Yami." Jou said, and the said short teen tensed ready for a fight.

"Hello, Jou."

"Say, I was thinking ‘bout what you said about 'aving a treasure, and I think I found mine."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's something that you can be shown, but can't see. Know what it is?" Thousands of answers flashed through Yami's mind. But none quite seem to fit  Jonouchi . At last Yami shook his head.

"Ah, come on, Yami. The answer is friendship." A flood of emotions overwhelmed Yami, and for once they were good emotions. A pleasant smile lit up his face. And there was a bit of laughter in his voice as he spoke.

"Is... that your way of offering to be friends?" An embarrassed look crossed Jou's face, he quickly stumbled for a response but came up with just a random bunch of noises. Which just made the laugh Yami had been containing slip out. "Come on then, _friend_. We have class."

A grin crossed Jonouchi's face, the embarrassment being left behind. And the two walked side-by-side down the hall, talking and poking fun at one another. Something beautiful had just been born between these two. A friendship, perhaps in time a brotherhood. But that is all later, for now is just a moment to smile. And forget the horrors of what had happened to them.

* * *

Deep in the depths of a dark stone maze, a small figure sat curled up. With no name, and an uncanny appearance to that of his host's. The figure was smiling, because he could feel something wonderful within his host's mind. Pure, and unbridled, joy. The spirit allowed himself this one second of happiness to share with him. Then the dark whispers returned.

They were heavy, and hateful, and dark, and they wouldn't shut up! The spirit wasn't sure he wanted them too. But they just kept repeating the same sentences over and over again.

  


_ You hurt him! _

_ You could've saved him! _

_ But you didn't! _

_ It's your fault! _

_ You monster! _

_ You killed Ushio! _

Over, and over, and over again. And it was all the truth, and the nameless spirit deserved it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, I wrote it in an hour and edit it in 20 mins. I've been trying to make it longer but nothing worked. I feel the need to tell you that this is a hobby of mine and not something that I can do offen, so no fast updates. If that's something that kills it for you I understand. See you next time. - WritingAtHeart


End file.
